


Love that Last Forever

by ThunderbirdGirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderbirdGirl/pseuds/ThunderbirdGirl
Summary: A new girl appears in school who is she, can John and Virgil help her?
Relationships: John Tracy/Virgil Tracy/Scott Tracy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is MY first story and it completely came out of my own head a few weeks ago so enjoy. 
> 
> Also it’s based on the friend I use to go to school with but I changed her name to protector her.

**A love that lasts forever**

**Chapter 1**

**(Virgil's point a view)**

It had been a very long summer and I had been so glad to get beck to school so was John in way Scott had gone off to college, so John and I ended up helping Dad and Grandma out with Gordon and Alan.

Sometimes it was hard but we got there once I arrived into school I went in for my first class of the morning, as I walked into the class room and I see a girl about my age sitting to my right at the very back, so I decided to walk over to her and say hello so must be new here so I made my way over to her.

"Hello, my name is Virgil, are you new here?" I asked as I held my hand it for her to take it "Yeah, I am, my name is Claire and I live with my foster parents to be honest I am so glad to get here," Said Claire

"Is everything alright at home with your foster parents?" I asked her to see if she would open to me "can we talk about this later, I want to get on with my studies here?" asked Claire

"Sure, we can leave it till lunch time, why don't you join me to talk some more? I know that you are very new to here, I would like to show around and take you under my wing.

What do you think? "it wouldn't do any harm why not?" Said Claire with a smile. It didn't take long for lunch time to come around, I had met Claire as promised and we walked to the school canteen.

There we were met by my younger brother John. While we were having lunch, Claire had told us all about herself and why she was living with foster parents.

She didn't open but I know through time she will, John and I had offered to walk her home after a long and hard day at School, I was shocked to discover that Claire lived right next door to us.


	2. Being There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Claire open up to Virgil and John about what is going on next door?

**Chapter 2**

** Being there **

It had been 24 hours since we had walked Claire back home to her foster parents I had got the feeling that she didn't want to go back there, Claire had always met us at the end of the road.

So we can walk her back to school when we had met her I could almost tell something was wrong she looked really upset, I wanted to ask Jo about it but John got there before me.

"Hey Claire, is everything alright with you this morning? You look a little upset, you don't have to tell us anything, but we are worried about you." said John.

  
"I just want out, I don't like my foster parents if anything happens it is me who gets the blame for everything in that house. I know with all this worrying it will affect my school work and I don't want to take that chance guys I don't know what to do,” replied Claire.

"Would be willing to tell us what these foster parents are doing to you? I know it is going to be hard for you but we are here to support you in whatever way we can,” said Virgil.

  
"I can't what if they found out that I had been talking to you? I have only known the two of you for 24 hours."

  
"Look, Claire, we want to look after you and we are doing no harm, I tell you what why don't you join us for dinner tonight? We can talk more about this, you will be made more than welcome" said John with a smile.  
  


"I will think about it, I just need to get on with my school work. Are you two okay to meet up for lunch? I will tell you then."

  
"Okay Claire we will see you then," I said to Claire who left to go to her classes I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, if her foster parents are that bad then why didn't her social worker move her out of there.

  
"Maybe her foster parents cut connect with her social worker after Claire had been placed there," said John.

"I don't get it John something is going on there I can feel it."

  
"let's not panic just yet, if Claire agrees to have dinner with us then she might open up a bit more. The more time we spend with Claire the better, I also know that you have a crush on her" said, John, as we both left for our own classes.


	3. Chapter 3

###  Chapter 3

###  Finding out What is going on

  
It had come to the end of the school day, Claire had decided to take Virgil and John up on their offer for dinner, as the three of them walked into the house Grandma could tell that something was wrong, if Claire didn't want to go back next door to her foster parents

  
"Grandma is it okay if Claire stays for dinner? Asked Virgil, Grandma could tell that her grandson was worried about her,

  
"Sure, she can Virgil, why don't you take Claire into the living room with Alan and Gordon."

  
Virgil and John took Claire into the living room while the dinner was getting made, this is a good time for both Virgil and John to talk to Claire about what is going on next door with her foster parents.

"So, Claire what has been happening next door? You have told us that you don't get on with your foster parents, asked Virgil

  
"I really don't like living there, over the last few weeks I have been getting the blame for everything in there, and it doesn't help with my school work. I can't seem to get my school work done, I don't know how my days from one day to the next one" said Claire.

"How would you feel if we had a word with Dad, maybe he could foster you if you aren't happy there? Asked John.

  
"I don't know, if they know that your family is willing to do that, they wouldn't be too happy about it."

  
"It is an option to think about, you would be made very welcome and Gordon and Alan would be happy to have a big sister to look up too" said John with a smile. In hoping that Jeff will agree to taking her in.


	4. The Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Virgil talk to his father into taking Claire in?

**Chapter 4**

**The Worry**

  
After we had dinner, John and I decided to walk Claire back over to her foster parents the looks of that she was giving us, I could somehow tell that Claire didn't want to go back, I could also tell that she was scared.

Her foster parents weren't in but she wanted to get started on her homework, We had told her if she needed anything then we were there to support her.

  
It had been a couple of hours now, dad could tell that I was worried about something.

After Dad had put Alan and Gordon to bed, he came to have a chat with me, I wouldn't really open to Dad about this and Scott was off at college, so I wouldn't have any other chance here.

  
"Are you Okay Virgil? You didn't seem yourself after dinner, what's wrong?"

"I am worried about Claire, dad, she seems to be having a hard time with her foster parents next door, when we were walking Claire back we got the impression that she didn't want to go back there.

Dad I am really worried now.”

  
"Has Claire told you what is going on in there?" asked Dad.

  
"She has told John and I that if anything goes wrong then Claire gets the blame, her foster parents do have two other children of their own. Claire has babysit most nights, when she is doing that her homework doesn't get done.

She does worry about her school work Dad." I explained

  
"So, do you and John want me to get this investigated?"

"Please dad I really wouldn't ask, and I don't want to look into this on my own, we had told Claire that if she felt safe here then she is more then welcome to stay with us, so we can take her in, can we Dad?"

  
"Let me talk this over with your Grandmother to see what we can come up with, I am sure that we can work out something, do you feel better after getting that off your chest son?"

  
"Yeah I do Dad thanks" just then Dad hears a knock on the door but leaves Grandma to get it, once Grandma had opened the door she seen Claire who looked as if she had been beating.

  
"What happened dear?"

  
"I don't know, I was just doing my homework when they walked in and beat me for no reason, Mrs Tracy I don't want to go back there, please don't make me" said Claire.

  
Just then Dad came walking down the stairs with me behind him, we had heard voices, I couldn't believe that Claire was back already.

We had only just walked her back home,as soon as we were down the stairs Claire ran into my arms pulling me into a hug,

"You are going to be alright" I said to Claire as Grandma led her over to the sofa, it didn't take long for dad to realize what had happened.

I could tell that he needed to do something about this because we know this can't go on, once Grandma had Claire settled for the night, dad had taken himself next door to speak to Claire‘s foster parents to let them know that he would be stopping this by reporting them.

He told them that Claire would be stopping with us a couple of nights,  
when dad had told them that they didn't sound to happy about it, but they understood that Claire needed a break.

I know once we are at school then Dad is planning on making some phone calls because I can't bear to see Jo upset like this. When I know that we can do something to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's point a view again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters will get darker as this story continues

**Chapter 5**

While we were back at school the next day, dad had said that he was going to ring social services and explain what was happening with Claire, I am so grateful that dad is doing something about this, Claire was put on the sofa to sleep and I told dad that I didn't want to leave her so I slept on the chair.

  
We headed home after school and Claire decided that she would come back home with us, I don't blame Claire for wanting to get out if her foster parents are that bad. When we got home, Dad had Claire's social worker out already to see her, once Claire heard the voice she went very quiet on it.

  
"It's okay Claire, dad had told us that he was going to call someone, all you need to do is tell your social worker what is going on, you have done nothing wrong." I said as I took Claire by the hand and took her into the living room.

  
So, we walked into the living room to see that both dad and Grandma were both talking to the social worker, it didn't take long for the social worker to notice that Claire had walked in with me.

  
"Hey Claire, why didn't you tell me that you weren't happy there, we could have placed you somewhere else?" Asked Zena the social worker.

  
"As soon as I moved in with them, they had gotten rid of your number so I couldn't ring you, I am sorry I really want out of there now."

  
"It's okay we know now and it's important that you feel safe where you are, Mr Tracy here has given me an idea of what is going on over there. How long have you been putting up with being beat up by the two of them? I know this is hard Jo but we need to know everything and don't worry your foster parents won't find out that you have told us anything."

  
"It's everything in there, I try to do my homework but I end up babysitting and then when they come home it's me who gets the blame for everything and being beat is part of it. I have to meet Vigil and John at the end of the road to get to school." Claire explained.

  
"Well I have had a chat with Mr Tracy here and he has agreed to take you in and foster you for a few months, we will see how you get on here and will review it", explained the social worker.

  
It didn't take long for the social worker to get things to organize for Claire, I knew that she didn't want to go back there so dad had offered to go next door with Grandma and the Social Worker to pick up her things.

Now I knew that Claire was safe with us, so I stayed with Claire while this was happening, and she broke down.

So I just held her and told her to let it out, we may only be 14 years old but at least I was there to help Claire at this time and now she has a family that she can rely on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's point a view

| 

**Chapter 6**

As soon as the social worker gave us the go ahead to take Claire in, we headed next door to get her things.

I knew that Claire could relax now knowing that she would be safe with us, so we arrived next door it took a while for them to answer us.

But I knew that what we were about to face wouldn't go down to well, goodness knows what we will be facing once we get in there.

  
Once we got in there, Claire's foster parents didn't seem interested in why we were there,

I could tell by their faces that they knew that we had found out what had happened.

I hate people like this who put themselves about the world and they think they are it, I know one thing that Claire will not be coming back here if I have anything to do with it.

  
"Excuse me why are you walking into our home like you own the place?" Shouted the male foster parent.

  
"Do you really think that we want to do this Mr Evens? We have found out what you both have done and we are placing Claire into Mr Tracy's care for tonight, plus I will be reporting you to the foster system."

  
"What did she say?"

  
"She told us that you beat her for no reason, you make her babysit your own children so you can both go out and enjoy yourselves, she is meant to be doing her school work. All because of this she is scared and feels safe with Mr Tracy and his family." Zena the social worker said.

  
"Okay go on then and take her and her things with you, how dare she accuse us of such things, we have been more than good to that girl." Said Mrs Evens.

  
"Oh, is that your cover story then?

“You beat her up last night and Claire came to my door because she felt safe with us. If it hadn't been for my two sons taking her under their wings then she would have been dead now." I said while her social worker and my mother went to get her things.

It didn't take long to get Claire’s things together, we walked back into my house where I lead Claire over to the sofa to lie down.

  
"Hey dad, Grandma did everything go okay next door?"

  
"It went fine Virgil and she is here to stay with us, her foster parents didn't seem to care that we came and got her thing’s.

I know for a fact that if this ends up in court, we will do everything we can to support for through this Virgil.

"While I was still talking to my son”.

Mother had gone ahead to set up a bed for her in the living room, so I managed to talk Virgil into going to bed to sleep, I knew that he would sleep now without the worrying go on.

  
The next morning everyone had came down for breakfast but my two youngest didn't seem to know Claire, Virgil looked more better now and alert.

While I was getting my coffee Gordon looked over at me with a questioning look.

  
"Daddy who is that?"

  
"Gordon, Alan this is Claire who will be staying with us for a few weeks." I said as Jo came over to my two youngest and crunched down in front of them to introduce herself to them.

  
"Hey Gordon and Alan it's nice to meet you." Said Claire 

I could tell that she is going to be good with kids plus she is a natural with them.  
Once breakfast was over my two eldest John and Virgil went to get ready for school.

Claire didn't want to move from where she was, something didn't feel right so I made my way over to her.

"Hey Claire how come you don't want to go to school with the boys they are waiting for you?"

  
"I'm scared after last night, I just can't face going in there yet. Virgil do you mind getting my home work for me so I am not left behind?"

  
"Of course, I will you take things easy today and we will see you later." Said Virgil who came over to pull Claire into a hug before he went.

  
"Okay you don't have to go into school today, I will ring them and explain to them what is going on, Virgil and John I want you both get going we don't want you both missing your bus.”

I said as John grabbed Virgil to drag him out the door, mother had gone to drop Gordon off to school which left me with my youngest son, somehow knew that I needed to make a few phone calls and turned to me.

  
"Mr Tracy if you have things to do then I wouldn't mind keeping a good eye on Alan here?"

Asked Claire when I looked over at my youngest he was back sleep again.

  
"I don't mind Claire, just help yourself to whatever you want while Alan is sleeping and I will be in my office should you need anything," I said.

While placing my hand on her shoulder, as I made my way into my office I couldn't help but think that this girl is going to have a better life with us now in her life. 

|  | 

ReplyForward  
  
---|---


End file.
